Entretien avec un portrait
by Anais Didi
Summary: SPOILER DH ! IL n'est plus là, mais son Portrait peut toujours parler. Harry, inconsciemment submergé par le regret et sous l'impulsion de son ancien mentor, décide d'emporter SON Portrait, pour une longue discussion. ¤Slash¤
1. Retrouvailles

Bonjour tout le monde !  
Me voici aujourd'hui, revenue dans le monde ff - net le temps d'une fic qui _sera_ finie (elle est déjà bien avancée).  
J'espère donc qu'elle vous plaira, et compte sur vous pour me le dire.  
Bonne lecture !  
Anais Didi

**/!\ Spoilers /!\ **: HP Tomes 1 à **7**

* * *

**Entretien avec un portrait**

_I √ Retrouvailles_

Les lumineux yeux émeraude croisèrent les saphirs farouches de sa femme. Ils partagèrent un sourire, alors que le gamin enthousiaste filait dans le wagon rouge du Poudlard Express. Puis la jeune femme, âgée d'à peine la trentaine, passa son bras sous celui de son mari et s'éloigna avec lui.

Harry Potter lui adressa un clin d'oeil il amusé et se laissa entraîner vers la cheminée la plus proche.

-Tu penses qu'il appréciera, ma chérie ?  
-Bien sûr ! C'est d'Albus que tu parles, il adore avoir ses parents avec lui, lorsqu'il doit passer une épreuve un peu difficile.  
-Mais là, il va rencontrer les autres élèves pour la première fois...  
-Cesse de t'inquiéter, mon Harry, et allons le retrouver !

Ils pénétrèrent dans la cheminée l'un après l'autre, et s'exclamèrent : ' Poudlard ! ' .

Et ce fut dans un étrange bureau qu'ils apparurent : celui de Minerva McGonagal, directrice de l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie Poudlard, depuis approximativement 13 ans, et anciennement professeure de Métamorphose.

La dite ex-professeure leur adressa un regard peu amène et les pria de ne pas malmener ainsi cette malheureuse cheminée qui n'avait, après tout, jamais demandé à être couverte de poussière et de cendres diverses.

Ce fut avec un regard contrit que le couple répondit à cette attaque en règle et calmèrent la sévère, mais juste, patronne des lieux.

-Bon, maintenant, fichez le camp, Monsieur et Madame Potter-Weasley.

Le couple allait donc se carapater loin de l'austère bureau rectangulaire, quand MacGonagal eu soudain une illumination.

-Pourriez-vous me dire ce que vous faites ici ?  
-Ben... vous n'avez pas reçu notre hiboux ?  
-Clairement non, Potter-Weasley.  
-Faudra que vous me disiez comment vous faites, professeure, pour me donner perpétuellement l'impression d'être votre élève.  
-Arrêter de marmonner et répondez-moi.  
-Ben, on est venu voir la Répartition d'Albus Severus...  
-_Encore_ !

Le couple rentra la tête et courba les épaules.

-Allez dans l'Ancien bureau des Directeurs, en attendant. Cette fois-ci, vous assisterez à la Répartition de là, et je vous _interdis_ de le quitter ! Un elfe de maison passera pour vous servir de la nourriture.

Suite à ça, Harry et Ginny, avec beaucoup de courage, s'enfuirent. 

Ce fut une drôle de cavalcade, deux trentenaires élégants et respectés à travers le monde en train de courir éperdument le long de couloirs sombres faits de belle pierre, des couloirs qu'ils avaient parcourus si souvent qu'ils les connaissaient par coeur.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent devant la Gargouille, qui barrait l'Ancien bureau des Directeurs. 

-Dumbledore !

La gargouille ouvrit le passage, à l'audition du mot de passe essoufflé prononcé par Harry. Et ce fut lentement, pleins de souvenirs lourds de signification, qu'ils prirent place sur l'escalier en colimaçon.

-Harry, dis-moi, pourquoi MacGonagal ne s'est jamais installée dans le bureau du directeur ?  
-Parce ce que, pour elle comme pour nous, ce bureau a toujours porté la marque de Dumbledore d'abord, de Snape, ensuite. C'est très dur de se dire qu'on remplace quelqu'un d'aussi imposant que Dumbledore, puis qu'on a méprisé la personne forte et courageuse qu'était Snape. Alors, en plus, utiliser ce qui a été leur bureau...  
-Je comprends... Mais pour les portraits ?  
-Elle a bidouillé un sort qui permet aux personnages des portraits d'aller très vite dans celui de son bureau. Mais ils restent avant tout dans l'ancien bureau.  
-Alors... on va revoir Snape et Dumbledore.  
-Oui...

Ginevra jeta un coup d'il surpris à son époux : cet acquiescement lui semblait suspect, prononcé d'une voix lourde, grave et solennelle, comme s'il signifiait quelque chose pour lui qu'il ne pouvait pas partager avec elle.

Elle secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de cette impression et posa sa main sur son bras, en matière de réconfort, alors que l'escalier se stabilisait.

Harry s'avança doucement, prit lentement le marteau en main, et caressa la porte avec - à ce degré de violence, on ne pouvait pas parler de _frappe_.  
Elle s'ouvrit et ils rentrèrent, entourés pour la première fois depuis quasiment quinze ans, par les portraits des directeurs morts de Poudlard.

Et pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, Harry, comme Ginny revirent ces personnes qu'ils avaient respectivement aimée et détestée.

Ils revirent Dumbledore, leur mentor, leur guide, qui les avaient formés durant tant de temps, qu'ils avaient suivi aveuglément, malgré ses erreurs occasionnelles, et qui avait été leur espoir.

Et ils revirent Severus Snape, et ses yeux si noirs, si froids, si vides, les yeux d'un espion, obligé de cacher ses sentiments quoi qu'il arrive, cet homme qu'ils avaient haï puis, soudainement, violemment admiré.

A ce moment-là, Ginevra réagit d'une manière qu'elle regretta pendant la quasi-totalité de sa vie restante. D'une manière qu'elle ne comprit pas sur le coup, mais qu'elle finit par appréhender plusieurs mois plus tard, quand elle vit ce que ça avait impliqué.

Elle s'évanouit.

Pendant une heure, elle resta inconsciente, après avoir croisé le regard des deux portraits.  
Puis, quand elle se réveilla, dorlotée par un mari qui lui parut étrange, elle n'eut pas le courage de regarder à nouveau le mur qui portait ces hommes qu'elle avait connus, et se retrouva à pleurer stupidement sur un canapé, pendant que Harry lui caressait le dos.

Elle sanglota très longuement, submergée par les souvenirs de ces hommes valeureux qui lui manquaient depuis si longtemps, et fini par s'endormir, sans prendre le temps de se questionner sur ce qui lui paraissait bizarre chez son mari.

Harry lui, se sentait légèrement coupable, du petit mensonge par omission qu'il se permettait. Mais il ne savait pas comment il pourrait expliquer à Ginny pourquoi il avait décroché ce tableau du mur, avec le consentement du propriétaire, et pourquoi il l'avait miniaturisé et glissé dans sa poche.

Il savait déjà qu'elle ne comprendrai pas. Il avait du mal à saisir lui-même.

En effet, comment expliquer, même à une jeune femme fabuleuse avec qui l'on vit depuis plus de dix ans, une femme intelligente et vive, qu'on avait _besoin_ de voir ce portrait chez soi. Ce portrait-même qui lui avait causé un évanouissement. Ce portrait représentant une personne qui lui donnait des cauchemars depuis vingt longues années. Ce portrait d'une personne qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment accepté de voir mourir aussi stupidement.

Ce portrait de...

Harry secoua la tête. C'était mal d'agir ainsi, il en avait conscience. Il en avait d'autant plus conscience que des larmes continuaient de couler sur les joues de sa merveilleuse femme endormie sur le canapé bordeaux où il l'avait transporté, après avoir pris le portrait poussiéreux sur le mur - cela faisait plus d'une décennie sans faire le ménage, tout de même.

Il la regarda dormir pendant plusieurs heures, voyant défiler par moment les elfes de maisons aux yeux écarquillés - on ne rencontre pas tout les jours la _star_ des médias, et une des personnes les plus compréhensives envers les créatures magiques du monde sorcier ! - sans vraiment en prendre conscience : sa petite voix intérieure discutait ferme avec lui pour qu'il dise la vérité à Ginevra.

Mais la petite voix intérieure pouvait argumenter autant qu'elle voulait, elle ne pouvait obtenir sa sincérité. Il avait trop d'estime pour sa femme, sa belle rouquine de femme, pour lui avouer son léger méfait.

Mais après tout, qui, dans le monde magique, n'a jamais voulu discuter avec un portrait ?

Ce fut juste à l'arrivée du Poudlard Express que Ginny ouvrit les yeux. Elle se restaura, puis ils assistèrent, via un miroir à la Répartition.

Ce fut avec beaucoup de plaisir et d'estime que Harry vit son fils rentrer dans la maison du Serpent.

Ginny, elle, fut déçue mais moins que ce que prévoyait Harry.

Et suite à cette annonce, ils laissèrent un mémo à Minerva, qu'ils transmirent via un Patronus, et prirent la cheminée pour rentrer chez eux.

Ginny n'avait pas redirigé ses yeux vers le mur des Ex-Directeurs.

* * *

Une fois rentrés chez eux, Ginevra partit se coucher, encore étourdie d'émotion, et se jeta un sort pour contrer une éventuelle insomnie. 

Harry, lui, descendit à la cave, et rentra dans une pièce secrète dont il était le seul à connaître l'existence - ça lui aurai été utile en cas de nouvelle guerre.

Et ce fut là qu'il installa le Portrait de Severus Snape.


	2. Premiers Mots

Bonjour à tous ! (enfin, à toutes, plus exactement !)  
Je viens ici avec un nouveau chapitre. Très court. Mais c'est volontaire.  
En fait, la majeure partie de la fic, comme elle est écrite jusqu'à présent (je ne vais pas tarder à écrire le chapitre 7), est un gros dialogue.  
Donc, ne soyez pas surpris.

Pour répondre aux questions/commentaires sur les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, eh bien, je dirai que Ginevra s'est évanouie de trop d'émotions... et de probablement un peu de magie. Harry cache le tableau car il sent que ça ne serait que moyennement apprécié. Ce n'est pas parce que Snape aimait Lily qu'il ne pouvait _pas_ être attiré par un homme. Il y a un step entre l'hétérosexualité et l'homosexualité ! N'est-ce pas ma Naï chérie ? Je suis tout à fait prête à créer l'Association des Bisexuels Déconsidérés ! Hem, désolée, j'allais partir sur un sujet qui me tiens un peu trop à coeur !

Pour revenir à cette fic, j'ai simplement pensé à un proverbe. Que vous connaissez tous.

La Question sera donc : _**lequel est-ce ?**_

Hem, désolée, si je continue, l'intro sera plus longue que le chapitre, mdr.

Bisous à tous !

* * *

_II/ Premiers mots_

-Euh... bonjour professeur...  
-Que voulez-vous, Potter ?  
-Pouvez-vous... pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous amener avec moi ?  
-Je crois que le vieil illuminé a pensé que nous avions besoin de parler ensemble.  
-Et qu'en pensez-vous, professeur ?  
-Je crois que tout a déjà été dit.  
-Vous me haïssez toujours ?  
-Vous pensiez que ça aurai changé ?  
-J'espérais professeur...  
-Vous n'auriez pas dû.  
-Vous êtes si dur...  
-Vous êtes si _mou_ !  
-S'il vous plaît, Severus...  
-Vous m'appelez par mon prénom, maintenant ?  
-N'en ai-je pas le droit ? Je ne suis plus votre élève, maintenant.  
-Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, pourtant.  
-J'ai vaincu votre assassin.  
-Certes. Vous avez toute ma _reconnaissance_, d'ailleurs.  
-Severus, pourquoi votre voix, si belle, si maîtrisée, est-elle toujours ironique ?  
-Pourquoi versez-vous toujours dans la mélancolie, Potter ?  
-Vous savez que je m'appelle Potter-Weasley, maintenant ?  
-Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ?  
-Pourquoi m'appelez-vous toujours Potter ?  
-Parce que vous êtes toujours le sosie de votre père.  
-C'est faux, Severus !  
-Prouvez-le moi.  
-Je vous en prie, apprenez à me connaître, au lieu de me haïr sans savoir pourquoi.  
-Je suis mort, l'avez-vous oublié ?  
-Mais je parle avec vous... Vous aimiez ma mère, Severus, pourquoi ne pourriez-vous pas apprécier son fils ?  
-Vous déraillez, Potter.  
-Non, je veux en savoir plus sur vous.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je veux vous comprendre.  
-Oh, _vraiment_ !  
-Ne soyez pas si ironique, je vous en prie...  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Vous n'arrêtez pas de poser des questions, maintenant.  
-Sale morveux.  
-Je ne suis plus un morveux depuis des années.  
-Vous resterez toute votre vie le sale morveux particulièrement nul en potion et incroyablement émotif.  
-Vous ne voulez pas admettre que je sois un adulte, à présent ?  
-Je suis mort avant que vous en soyez un. Je continuerai donc à vous considérer comme un gosse.  
-Vous faites chier.  
-Merci.

Harry quitta la petite pièce et remonta à l'étage où il entendait sa femme gémir.  
Sa tête bourdonnait suite à cette conversation où il avait presque supplié Snape de l'apprécier.

Et Snape l'avait quasiment envoyé bouler. _Quasiment_.

Il y avait encore de l'espoir.


	3. Premiere Anecdote

Bonjour à tous !  
Déjà, je voudrais remercier mes reviewers, et m'excuser de ma 'longue absence' : je ne travaille que les jours ouvrés ! (Manière de dire que mon texte se trouve sur le PC de mon job d'été... j'ai presque honte, lol)  
Ensuite, je voulais remercier mes lecteurs.  
Enfin, je voulais tous vous embrasser, en espérant que vous appréciiez la suite.  
Anais Didi

* * *

_III / Première Anecdote_

-Vous savez professeur, une fois, j'ai voulu un vélo. J'étais tout gosse, vous savez.  
-Et en quoi cela me concerne-t'il ?  
-Eh bien, j'étais jaloux, vous comprenez. Mon cousin obèse que je détestais avait ce qu'il voulait, même s'il ne s'en servait pas : ce qui était le cas du vélo. Alors que j'en aurai trouvé l'utilité.  
-Où voulez-vous en venir, Potter ?  
-Alors, une fois, j'en ai demandé un à mon oncle et à ma tante... J'ai eu le droit à l'enguelade du siècle. Jamais personne ne m'a crié dessus comme ça jusqu'à ce moment.  
-Et _alors_ ?  
-Ben, vous pourrez râler autant que vous voulez, je ne vous lâcherai pas : je suis déjà immunisé.  
-Donc vous racontez votre vie pour que j'en tire des leçons ?  
-Je crois que vous y êtes, professeur.  
-Vous pouvez donc laisser tomber, jeune marmot.  
-Ah bon ?

L'air innocent de Harry à ce moment-là aurait pu faire s'agenouiller les Dieux et les Diables de toutes les religions de la Terre.

-Un jour, à Spinner's End, ma mère a voulu me forcer à mélanger du dihydrogène et du dioxygène. Je suis devenu Maître des Potions pour acquérir le pouvoir de me faire obéir et de ne jamais devoir refaire ce genre de stupidités.

Ce fut en voyant l'air réjouit de l'ex-môme que Severus réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Calmez-vous, Potter, sinon votre épouse va se poser des questions.  
-Enfoiré...  
-Trou noir neuronal.  
-Pas mal. 4/10.  
-Vous me notez, maintenant, Potter ?  
-Ben oui.  
-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

La voix de Snape aurait pu faire geler Mercure en plein jour.

-Ben, devinez !  
-Je ne vais pas jouer avec vous.  
-Vous brûlez, professeur !  
-Vous n'oseriez pas...  
-Vous croyez ?  
-Oui.  
-Quelle _confiance_ en vous !  
-Non, mais quelle prévisibilité de votre comportement !  
-Sale Serpentard.  
-Gryffondor imbécile.  
-1/10.

Outragé, Severus Snape quitta le cadre. Harry s'éloigna de la pièce tranquillement, presque guilleret.

Ce jour-là, il était seul dans sa maison. Ginny travaillait et la célèbre boîte de télécommunications moldues dans laquelle il bossait avait fermé durant le mois de septembre.

Sa femme ne vit donc jamais le sourire qui s'étalait sur le visage de l'ancien Survivant-Elu.


	4. Lecon 1 et Anecdote 2

Bonjour vous !  
Je vous remercie de vos reviews et voici la suite !  
Je vous annonce que je compte même ramener le fichier chez moi, ce week end, donc, il est _possible_ qu'il y ai une update demain.  
Avec un peu de chance, la fic sera donc vite finie. //croisage de doigts//  
Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les deux précédents, et j'ose espérer qu'il vous plaira.  
Bisous à tous  
Anaïs Didi

* * *

_IV/ Leçon 1 et Anecdote 2_

-Vous avez longtemps été absent, Severus.  
-Ai-je besoin de vous faire un résumé détaillé de mes journées ?!  
-Dites-moi, professeur, comment faites-vous pour avoir un _tel_ mauvais caractère. C'est inhumain.  
-...  
-J'espérais que votre portrait serait plus facile à vivre, mais visiblement, c'était un vain espoir.  
-...?!  
-Il a été vraiment été très fidèle.  
-Dites, Potter, êtes-vous vraiment ignorant _à ce point,_ ou faites-vous semblant ?!  
-Je suis pas sûr de mériter ce sarcasme.  
-Vous devriez l'être.  
-Euh... pouvez-vous éclairer ma lanterne ?  
-Ne _savez-vous pas_ que les portraits portent l'empreinte des personnes ? Qu'ils sont une réminiscence toujours active de sa personnalité ? Qu'ils sont composés de la Magie de la personne, qui s'est entremêlée à leur être total ? Bref, qu'un portrait, même s'il n'est pas un Horcruxe, est composé d'un mélange d'abstraction qui se trouve être une copie de l'âme ?  
-Euh, non, je ne le savais pas...  
-Si j'en juge par votre air proprement _ahuri_, vous n'avez pas compris un mot de ce que je vous ai dit.  
-J'admets, professeur. Ca me semble bizarre qu'on parle de _copie_ d'âme... L'âme... ne peut être copiée, non ?  
-Si, elle le peut. Justement. Que savez-vous de l'âme ?  
-...  
-Arrêtez de rougir, et si vous n'en savez rien, dites-le clairement.  
-Alors j'avoue. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'âme.  
-L'âme, chez les sorciers, est un composé qui est en fait un mélange de l'esprit de la personne, sa faculté de penser, si vous préférez, et de sa Magie, son flux vital qui lui permet d'influer sur les choses.  
-Et chez les Moldus ?  
-La Magie est remplacée par la vie. C'est pour ça que les Moldus ne peuvent revenir sous forme de fantômes, et c'est aussi pour ça qu'ils ne peuvent être la base d'un portrait bougeant et parlant. Quand un Moldu meurt, son âme est coupée en deux, et sa faculté de penser, ne pouvant seule se maintenir sans son binôme, se détruit.  
-Donc la mort d'un Moldu est la _vraie_ mort ? Celle qui voit la totalité de l'être détruit ?  
-Exactement.  
-Mais, quand un Moldu se voit embrassé par un Détraqueur, il ne meurt pas, non ?  
-Les Détraqueurs ne s'attaquent pas vraiment à l'âme. Juste à l'esprit et, pour les sorciers, à la Magie. La vie peut continuer sans l'esprit et la Magie, même si la réciproque est fausse.  
-Oula, c'est compliqué !  
-Vous vous en sortez pas mal, pourtant, Potter.  
-C'est la première fois que vous me faites un compliment.  
-Désolé, ça m'a échappé.  
-Vous faites _vraiment_ chier !  
-...  
-Oh, et comment vous faites pour hausser un _seul_ sourcil ?  
-Vous avez beaucoup de questions stupides du même genre ?

Ce fut d'une voix plus grave que Harry répondit.

-J'en ai une, surtout.  
-Je vous écoute, Potter.  
-D'où vous savez tout ça ?  
-Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous amusez à longueur de journée que durant ma vie, c'était mon cas.  
-Racontez-moi, s'il vous plaît.  
-Le _célèbre_ Harry Potter veut-il se décider, la trentaine passée, à commencer à réfléchir ?  
-Vous êtes méchant, là.  
-...  
-Vous êtes un enfoiré.  
-1/150  
-_Non_ ! Vous ne _pouvez pas_ oser me piquer mon système de notation !  
-Avez-vous placé un copyright dessus ?  
-Vous connaissez les termes Moldus, maintenant ?  
-Pourquoi les ignorerais-je ?  
-Ben, vous êtes un sorcier !  
-Et mon père était Moldu.  
-C'est vrai. Vous aimiez votre père ?  
-Non.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Il a détruit la vie de ma mère. Au sens propre comme au figuré.  
-Que voulez-vous dire, Severus ?  
-Elle est tombée amoureuse de Tobias Snape, et pendant quelques temps, ils ont filé le parfait amour. Elle lui a très vite dit qu'elle était une sorcière, et il ne l'a pas rejetée. Mais, quand je suis né, il est de suite apparu qu'il était dégoûté : sa descendance était marquée par la Magie. De plus en plus, il en a été écoeuré. Il a commencé à se détacher de sa femme, ma mère, Eileen, il l'a trompée et elle, qui l'aimait encore, elle est restée, rongée par la jalousie, malheureuse et dépressive. Puis un jour, peu après mon entrée à Poudlard, j'ai appris qu'il l'avait empoisonnée et qu'il était parti avec sa maîtresse.  
-C'est pour ça que vous vous surnommiez le Half-Blood _Prince_ ?  
-Oui.  
-Avez-vous retrouvé votre père ?  
-Oui.

Harry retint un frisson à cette réponse, devinant ce qui se cachait derrière.

-C'est pour ça que vous n'aimiez pas les Moldus, et que vous vous êtes enrôlé dans les Mangemorts ?  
-Vous comptez me psychanalyser, Potter ?

Et Harry éclata de rire, alors que Snape retenait un sourire.

-A demain, professeur !  
-A demain, stupide morveux.  
-Vous manquez d'imagination, Severus.  
-Vous comptez m'appeler par mon prénom ou par mon ancien titre ?  
-Que prefereriez-vous ?  
-Je ne suis plus professeur depuis longtemps. Je suppose donc que vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom.  
-Merci Severus, et à bientôt.  
-A la prochaine.

Harry sortit de la pièce avec bonheur et monta les marches. Ce fut au rez-de-chaussée qu'il croisa sa femme affolée.

-Harry, où étais-tu ? Ca fait des heures que je te cherche ! J'ai eu un message de Minerva, Albus a eu un accident, il va très mal.


	5. Al'

Naaalut !  
Je vous anonce aujourd'hui que... je suis contente ! Pas d'avoir updaté avec... euh... 3 jours de retard (je suis désolée mais j'ai vraiment manqué de temps pour ça : j'ai 250 questions de maths à faire d'ici le (probablement) 3 septembre, ce qui fait que j'ai un peu de mal.  
Nan, je suis contente parce que je viens de... finir la fic ! Elle fait 10 chapitres, en fait 9 + 1 épilogue, et c'est la première fic à chapitre que j'arrive à finir. On va dire que ça sera la première d'une longue série... Et vous foutez pas de moi-euh !  
Hem, désolée, je vous dis, je suis contente.  
Et je vous fais de gros bisous à tous !  
Anais Didi

P.S. A la base, dans ce chapitre, se trouvait des allusions à Terry Goodkind. Or, vu qu'il a interdit la création de fanfics sur ses bouquins et que je voudrais, tant qu'à faire, que ma fic reste en place, j'ai supprimé ces références.

* * *

_V/ Al'_

Harry tournait en rond à Sainte Mangouste, pendant que Ginny pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

_**oooo** Flash Back **oooo**_

_-Regardez, c'est_ lui _! Le fils Potter qui a trahi la maison de son père !_

_Un troupeau de Gryffondor s'est amassé dans les couloirs et désigne Albus Severus du doigt. Certains le sifflent, d'autre l'insultent, certains ont sortit leur baguette, voir même des pierres.  
Albus relève la tête et s'adresse à la meute hurlante._

_-Regardez-vous, Gryffondor ! La professeure MacGonagal est partie au Ministère avec votre directrice de maison, et vous en profitez pour vous attaquer à un première année seul, alors que vous êtes tous plus âgés que moi et que vous êtes une vingtaine. Où est le légendaire courage des Gryffondor, ici ?_

_Une des camarades d'Albus, plus intelligente que lui, tente vainement de s'avancer vers son ami pour le forcer à s'arrêter. Peine perdue. Il continue, crachant sur l'honneur et le courage des Gryffondor, les énervant encore plus._

_-Vous dites que j'ai_ trahi _la maison de mon père ! Mais mon père parlait le Fourchelangue, il a failli rentrer à Serpentard, et pourtant il a tué le Lord Noir ! Je n'ai pas trahi mon père, je n'ai pas trahi la Maison de Godric ! Vous, vous êtes en train de le f…_

_Mais Albus ne termine pas sa phrase. Un expelliarmus violent l'en empêche. Il valse jusqu'au mur qu'il rencontre violemment, et glisse jusqu'au sol, la tête saignant déjà. _

_Il tente de se relever, très péniblement mais il n'en a pas l'occasion car les Gryffondor commencent l'attaque en règle._

_-ARRETEZ BANDE D'INCAPABLES !_

_Un rugissement les coupe en pleine action, suivit de quelques sorts bien placés.  
La professeure de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et directrice des Serpentards, Edhil Morgùl arrive et très vite, sépare la meute.  
Elle ramasse le corps ensanglanté de son élève et appelle l'infirmière, qui contacte Minerva._

**oooo** _Fin du Flash Back_ **oooo**

Un médicomage sortit de la chambre de leur fils, l'air incroyablement sombre.

-Si on ne lui avait pas jeté de sorts, il n'y aurait pas eu le moindre problème. Mais on lui en a jeté. Dont un, incroyablement compliqué et plus proche de la magie noire que d'autre chose, qui rend les soins magiques quasi impossibles en créant un bouclier anti-médecine sur la personne. Alors, on va tranférer votre enfant dans un hôpital moldu, en espérant qu'ils savent le soigner.

Ginevra et Harry échangèrent un regard.

-Très bien, répondit Harry. Je suppose que vous ne savez pas quoi faire de plus.  
-Non, en effet, je ne connais pas les techniques Moldues de soins aux blessés.  
-Quand comptez-vous transférer notre fils ?  
-C'est déjà fait.

Et c'est ainsi que Ginevra et Harry se retrouvèrent dans un petit hôpital à la périphérie de Londres. Les infirmiers et les médecins se précipitaient autour d'Albus Severus, le soignaient très consciencieusement, mais affichaient un air sinistre quand ils n'étaient pas penchés sur lui.

L'un d'eux prit le couple à part.

-Que s'est-il passé pour que ce gamin soit si amoché ? Il a une commotion cérébrale, plusieurs côtes cassées, certaines parties de son corps semblent arrosées d'acide…

En pleurant et en tremblant, Ginevra lui répondit.

-Il a été agressé par des camarades plus âgés de son collège. Une professeure a finalement réussit à les maîtriser, mais ils étaient vraiment déchaînés…  
-Il a quel âge ?  
-Onze ans.  
-Pauvre gosse. De nos jours, les jeunes sont de plus en plus violents.

Une infirmière passant à côté s'immisça dans la conversation.

-Même avant, les jeunes étaient violents !  
-C'est vrai.

Le médecin se retourna vers le couple.

-Dans tous les cas, je suis désolé, nous allons faire ce que nous pouvons mais nous ne pouvons rien vous promettre.  
-Je comprends.

La voix de Harry n'avait jamais été aussi enrouée.

-Pouvons-nous rester avec notre fils.  
-Oui, bien sûr.

Un an plus tard, Ginevra allait écrire dans son journal intime ces mots que je vous retranscrits ici:

_Nous avons attendu, Harry et moi, pendant une longue semaine. Al' ne se réveillait pas, ne bougeait pas, se contentait d'être opéré et soigné… L'état de son corps s'améliorait ou nous nous y habituions. Je ne saurai le dire. Harry lui tenait la main droite, moi la gauche, et la seule chose qui nous permettait de savoir qu'il vivait encore était la chaleur de sa paume dans la notre.  
Et puis est arrivé ce jour merveilleux. Il a ouvert ses yeux, il nous a regardé. Les médecins et les infirmières étaient fous de joie. Il était le seul patient gravement blessé de l'hôpital et personne ne voulait le voir mourir.  
Et à ce moment là, il nous a parlé.  
Il nous a dit qu'il nous aimait… Qu'il espérait qu'on était fiers de lui…_

_Oh, c'est tellement dur de penser à ce moment ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en pleurer encore. Il était notre âme chérie, et il nous a quittés  
Il s'est envolé très loin d'ici deux heures après nous avoir parler. Harry et moi projetions d'emmener toute la famille loin en vacances, histoire de fêter son rétablissement, quand nous avons entendu un cri.  
J'ai senti mon souffle se glacer… Harry pleurait et criait 'Non, non, oh Merlin, non, non, pas maintenant, non…'  
On a couru tous les deux vers la chambre d'Albus. Albus qui était étendu sur son lit, les yeux ouverts et vitreux…  
Je ne peux pas l'oublier, je ne le pourrai jamais.  
Les infirmiers et les médecins avaient l'échec sur le visage, ils étaient désespérés.  
Mon fils venait de disparaître après avoir souffert atrocement.  
Rien n'a jamais été pareil depuis ce jour. Nos autres enfants sont morts aussi douloureusement, mais le pire nous avait déjà été fait.  
La douleur était inimaginable.  
Minerva a renvoyé les gosses, qui sont allés à Azkaban, mais la vague était lancée.  
Rien n'a jamais plus été pareil.  
Al', tu me manques mon chéri.  
Toi aussi mon Harry._

Le lendemain, Harry et Ginny apprirent que leurs autres enfants étaient morts. Exécutés froidement par les partisans du 'bien' qui venaient de se rappeler, grâce à Albus, que Harry Potter pouvait parler aux serpents, et qu'il était donc potentiellement un Lord Noir. Cependant, personne n'osa s'attaquer à lui – trop puissant – ni à sa femme – trop rapide.

Ginevra célébra longtemps la mémoire de leurs enfants disparus trop tôt.


	6. Retour à la case Départ

Bouh !  
Pour le chapitre précédent, j'admet que c'était brutal... honnêtement, c'était volontaire, aussi.  
Où est Harry, un an après ? Bonne question ! Vous saurez ça dans quelques chapitres... (naan, c'est pas de l'invitation à continuer à lire... enfin si, un peu, mais bon...)  
Bon, là, vous avez un nouveau chapitre... court, mais que je me suis bien amusée a ecrire.  
J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira.  
Bisous à tous (dont un, tout particulier a Nai !)  
Anaïs Didi

* * *

_VI / Retour à la case Départ _

-Qu'avez-vous Potter, vous titubez.  
-Vous savez que votre voix, ben, elle est super sexy ?  
-Pourquoi la vôtre est pâteuse ?  
-Hein ? Zemployez des mots trop… trop… compliqués, vouala !  
-Potter, vous avez bu !  
-Ah euh… ouais… ouais zavez raison, j'crois.  
-POTTER !  
-Pourkoâ vous m'ap'lez ja… jamais Harry ?  
-Pourquoi vous avez bu ?

Harry profita de cette question pour fondre en larmes et hoqueta sauvagement, au grand désespoir de l'ex-professeur.

-Ne pleurez pas voyons. Dites-moi déjà pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu me voir pendant quasiment un mois.  
-Sev… Sev…  
-Dites-le moi.

Le tableau se fit la réflexion que ça devait être la première fois depuis 40 ans qu'il se sentait gêné à l'idée de faire pleurer quelqu'un. Et 50 ans si on prenait en compte que la personne en question était ivre morte.

-Sev… mon… fils… tous… mes… en… enfants… tous… morts… tous… a…assa…assassinés.  
-Je suis désolé, Potter. Je suis sincèrement désolé.  
-J'ai… j'ai… toujours… su que vous… vous zaviez… un… coeur…

Severus réprima un rictus dégoûté.

-Vous… vous… sav… savez… j'crois bien que… que j'aurai pu… tomber amoureux… de vous… si j'vous avez… connu… avant…  
-Ne dites pas de conneries et allez prendre je ne sais quelle potion contre l'ivresse.  
-Les. Mol…Mol…  
-Oui ? Les Moldus ?  
-Vi ceux là, ben, y zont un su… super r'mède cont' la gueule d'bois. Ca s'ap'le Paracétamol… Mais y zavaient pas d'r'mède pour mon bébé…  
-Votre gosse a été soigné par des Moldus ?!  
-Y'avait qu'eux qui… qui pouvaient… faire… kekchose… A caus'd'ce sortil'ge…  
-Oh Merlin… Potter, calmez-vous, allez prendre votre paracétamol et allez vous coucher. Si vous voulez, nous en parlerons ensemble demain matin.  
-Je… je peux… dormir… avec vous ? D… dans la… pièce ?  
-Votre femme ne risque pas de s'inquiéter ?  
-Ginevra, elle est… partie… chez ses… parents.  
-Elle vous a laissé seul ici ?  
-Elle… vouait pas… mais… elle allait… trop… mal… Hermione, elle… a tenté… d'la… consoler… Mais même elle… elle pouvait… pas… Pis… j'crois… que Mione… qu'elle comptait… sur vous pour… m'aider… Pourtant… j'li… j'li ai ja…jamais… rien… dit.  
-Miss Granger a toujours été une femme d'une remarquable intelligence.  
-Pas… Miss… Granger… Madame… Granger-Weasley  
-Soit.  
-J'vous… j'vous a… avait… ja…jamais… entendu… parler… comme ça… d'Hermione.  
-Ah ?  
-Vi… c'est dommage… Elle aurai bôcoup aimé. Même plus… plus que… ça.  
-Que voulez-vous dire, Potter ?  
-Elle… elle vous a… t'jours estimé…  
-Ravi de le savoir.  
-Si…siouplait… dites-moi… est-ce… est-ce que vous… m'appréciez ?  
-Dormez, Potter.

Harry se redressa tant bien que mal et invoqua un matelas et un tube d'aspirine. Il avala péniblement le médicament, se coucha et croisa le regard du portrait.

Et le tableau eut soudain l'impression de se retrouver 30 ans auparavant, quand il croisait le regard de Lily Evans. Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais exprimé tant d'émotions. Juste une douce amitié. Même Lily n'avait pas eu des yeux aussi lumineux que ceux de l'ancien marmot. Et Lily n'avait jamais vu son fils mourir devant ses yeux. Elle n'avait donc jamais dû exprimer tant de douleur.

Severus savait que la totalité de son âme suivait ses mouvements, bien que le tableau seul n'ai pas accès à la connaissance sur l'au-delà des sorciers.

Il se trouvait donc particulièrement gêné, car il se doutait que toute son âme partageait la sympathie nouvelle que Harry… enfin, non, Potter, lui inspirait.

D'ailleurs il se dit que ça devait bien être la seule personne envers qui il avait de l'empathie alors qu'elle était bourrée.

Dommage que le gamin ressemble tant que ça à sa mère.

Dommage qu'il s'en soit rendu compte si tard.

Dommage…


	7. Recit

Bouh !  
Bon, ben, 7ème chapitre, avec un Harry un brin plus sobre... et un petit récit de la part de Sev'.  
En espérant que cela vous plaise !  
Anaïs Didi

* * *

_VII / Récit_

Le lendemain matin, ce fut avec un gémissement pitoyable que Severus fut tiré de son sommeil de Portrait. Il regarda attentivement le vivant s'étirer, battre des yeux, porter sa main à son front en gémissant, la laisser tomber, effleurer ses joues encore humides, avant de se laisser tomber pitoyablement.

Harry, lui, ne regardait pas le portrait, et pour cause ! Le whisky/vodka/vin de table de la veille résonnait encore lourdement dans sa tête et il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où il se trouvait.

-Oh putain...  
-Restez poli, Potter.  
-SNAPE ?! Où suis-je ?  
-A votre avis ?  
-Euh... dans votre pièce ?  
-Bra-vo.  
-Vous foutez pas de moi, s'il vous plaît...

Potter semblait si misérable que Severus n'eut pas le courage d'en rajouter. Il se contenta simplement de changer de sujet.

-Vous vouliez savoir comment j'ai acquis mes connaissances, je crois ?  
-Oui... oui, bien sûr...  
-Eh bien, je vais vous le dire. Asseyez-vous, Potter.

Severus vérifia que l'ex-adolescent était bien installé, puis, grâce à un petit bout de magie très utile aux tableaux, fit venir des jus de fruits que le vivant prit avec circonspection.

-Je vous ai raconté ce qui s'était passé avec ma mère, mais je ne vous ai pas dit ce qui était arrivé à mon père. Je vais donc le faire.

« Quand ma mère est morte, j'étais donc en première année, et j'ai reçu deux lettres. L'une venait des pompes funèbres, m'annonçait le décès d'Eileen, et me conviait aux funérailles. L'autre venait de mon père, me disant qu'elle avait été assassinée par des hommes proches de sa famille, qui lui en voulaient de s'être mariée à un Moldu, et qui souhaitaient faire abattre mon père et ma mère. Il me disait donc qu'il fallait qu'il fuie, qu'il ne viendrait pas à l'incinération, que c'était trop dangereux, mais que je ne risquais rien.  
J'étais tout gosse et encore relativement innocent. Je l'ai donc cru.

« Quelques jours après, lors de l'incinération de ma mère, quand tout le monde est parti, j'ai pris un peu de la cendre et je me suis jurée de la venger. J'en voulais à mon père qui l'avait rendue malheureuse, qui ne l'avait pas protégée, mais je voulais surtout abattre les hommes qui l'avait achevée. J'aimais énormément ma mère, et je ne pouvais pas tolérer qu'elle soit morte, que ça soit véritablement ses cendres à elle que je portais dans la main. J'ai donc fait le serment le plus profond de ma vie ce jour-là.

« Quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard, je me suis vite rendu compte que j'étais meilleur que la moyenne. Après avoir fait ce serment, j'ai travaillé, travaillé des jours et des nuits entières, ingurgitant des connaissances, souvent en lien avec la magie noire, j'ai travaillé pour avoir la capacité de tuer son agresseur, mais aussi pour oublier ce que ça m'avait fait, de voir ma mère s'en aller... E je suis devenu le meilleur, terrifiant les autres, me liant avec les pires adorateurs de Voldemort, pour essayer d'infiltrer ce monde que, je croyais, était responsable de la mort de ma mère.

« Et puis un jour, alors que j'étais en septième année, j'ai fais une découverte qui allait définitivement me briser. J'ai rencontré un membre de la famille Prince. Le dernier encore en vie, malade à en crever. Je l'ai écouté, lui qui ne savait pas qui était son interlocuteur mais qui était si fatigué qu'il aurait parlé à tout le monde.

« Il a parlé de ma mère, de sa douleur à l'idée de qu'elle soit partie, de son bonheur quand il avait appris son mariage, avec un Moldu de surcroît, Moldus qui étaient adorés chez les Prince, de son désespoir quand son mari l'avait trompée puis assassinée, de sa recherche sans fin de son malfaiteur, jusqu'au moment où la maladie allait finir par trop l'affaiblir. Et il a finit par y passer, à côté de moi, sans avoir jamais su que j'étais le fils d'Eileen Prince. Que j'étais son neveu.

« J'ai été détruit par cette révélation. C'était mon père, ce Moldu, qui avait assassiné ma mère, après avoir fait son malheur. Je ne voulais pas y croire, alors j'ai fais des recherches très poussée, allant jusqu'à examiner les cendres de ma mère. Et j'ai compris que mon père m'avait berné. Moi, qui était censé être le meilleur sorcier de Poudlard après Albus Dumbledore. Moi, qui avait bossé à m'en rendre malade pour venger ma mère, alors que je ne cherchais pas au bon endroit. J'ai donc considérer que les Moldus étaient des erreurs de la nature, des immondices, et que la seule chose de bien qu'ils aient faite, c'était Lily Evans. Lily qui venait de tomber amoureuse de James Potter, et à qui je ne voulais plus faire confiance. Les Moldus étaient tous des traîtres et des assassins, selon ma vision de l'époque, je me suis donc enrôlé chez les Mangemorts, et j'ai poursuivis mes recherches.

« Ce fut un an plus tard que je revis mon père, au bras de sa maîtresse, la cinquième depuis qu'il avait tué ma mère. Je suis devenu fou de douleur, de rage et de rancoeur. Je l'ai donc tué. Tué d'une manière que je ne vous raconterais pas, Harry, sachez juste qu'il a énormément souffert. Mais je ne ressentais plus rien, noyé dans la douleur d'avoir définitivement perdu Lily qui venait de se marier avec Potter.

« Pendant encore deux ans, j'ai été le toutou de Voldemort, j'ai arrêté d'apprendre, je ne faisais que tuer ces Moldus, traîtres et assassins. Puis est venu le moment de la prophétie. Et j'ai compris que Lily allait mourir, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas l'oublier et que c'était moi qui l'avait trahie. Je n'ai pas pu la sauver, mais j'ai passé le reste de ma vie à apprendre, à engranger les connaissances pour que ce genre de choses n'arrive plus, pour que je puisse avoir assez de savoir et de sagesse pour agir correctement. »

Harry avait écouté bouche bée le long récit du Maître des Potions. Quand celui-ci fut finit, il cligna des yeux et sourit très doucement, l'air plus serein.

-Je... je vous remercie de m'avoir dit ça, professeur… Vraiment, vous savez ?  
-Ah ?  
-Oui... vous m'avez prouvé qu'on peut survivre à la mort d'un proche…

Severus esquissa un bref sourire.

-Vous tiendrez le coup, vous aussi.  
-Vous le pensez vraiment ?  
Harry venait de planter à nouveau ses yeux émeraude dans les onyx du tableau, qui en aurait eu le souffle coupé s'il avait encore eu besoin de respirer.

-Oui, je le pense. Vous êtes fort, Harry, vous y arriverez.  
-J'aime votre façon de prononcer mon nom...  
-Tant mieux pour vous.

Harry se leva lentement, et caressa la toile des doigts, caressa le dessin des joues et des lèvres du portrait qui n'aurait, à son grand désarroi, voulu qu'une seule chose : être encore en vie pour sentir les doigts fragiles effleurer sa peau.

Et, pour la première fois de sa vie et de sa mort, Severus Snape rougit de honte face à un ancien élève qui ne s'en rendit absolument pas compte, et quitta la pièce sur un « merci ».


	8. Cadeau

Bonjour,  
Merci à mes lecteurs/revieweurs.  
Bisous à tous.  
Anaïs Didi

* * *

_VIII / Cadeau_

En quittant la pièce, Harry tomba sur une note verte qui voletait paisiblement devant la porte cachée.

Il l'ouvrit et la lu.

_Harry,  
J'espère que Snape aura vite réussi à te consoler, parce que je n'arrive pas à maîtriser Ginny. Elle est folle de désespoir et aussi d'inquiétude pour toi, si j'en juge par ce qu'elle dit dans son sommeil. Je pense, hélas, qu'elle a raison de s'inquiéter, et je ne veux donc pas que tu restes seul longtemps. Je voudrais que tu me promettes de rester accompagné. Et n'oublie pas d'aller à ton travail. Les techniques de liaisons de la magie et de l'électricité ont encore besoin de toi. Si tu veux de l'aide, je veux bien travailler avec toi. Tu peux aussi demander à Snape, je suppose qu'il en sait beaucoup sur le sujet.  
Enfin, bref, quand tu seras en état et que tu seras allé à ton travail, je voudrais que tu passes au Terrier. Tu as une lettre de Poudlard qui t'est destinée, et à toi seul. Elle est protégée par un sort spécial, verrouillé sur ta signature magique et lié à toi, qui brûlera vif toute personne touchant la lettre. Sauf toi.  
Minerva n'a jamais eu la puissance de créer un tel sort, cela veut dire qu'elle a dû faire appel à une Mage.  
Enfin... Va à ton boulot et viens nous voir.  
Ginny t'embrasse et dit que tu lui manques.  
Hermione._

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil sur le calendrier et vit la date : dimanche 15 avril. Entreprise fermée. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et sauta dans la cheminée.

Il fut accueilli par la vision de cheveux bruns et lisses – la nouvelle coiffure d'Hermione. Une Mione en train de le serrer fort contre elle, à son grand plaisir.

Puis elle le lâcha et le prit par la main.

-Promets-moi que tu ne resteras pas tout seul.  
-C'est promis.

Elle lui sourit et le traîna de force vers le salon de ses beaux-parents.

Harry y salua tout le monde, et embrassa une Ginevra tremblante en niant l'impression d'impureté que lui occasionna ce geste – l'impression si bizarre de trahison et de salissure.

Puis il se tourna vers la table du milieu où une lettre attendait, une lettre entourée de lumière. Il s'approcha, s'immergea dans la lumière et tendit la main. Au contact de ses doigts sur la lettre, la Toile se désintégra et il lut la missive de Minerva MacGonagall.

_Mon Cher Harry,  
Je vous écris car, sur la demande expresse d'Albus Dumbledore, j'ai, pour vous, recherché et retrouver un objet très précieux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut que vous fassiez avec, mais il est sûr que cet objet vous est seul destiné, et qu'il attire bien des convoitises. J'ai donc fait appel à la Mage Edhil pour le protéger et que vous soyez le seul à pouvoir vous en servir. En fait, vous serez le seul à pouvoir voir cette relique précieuse.  
Je vous demande, Harry, de faire attention. Dumbledore sait probablement ce qu'il fait... Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter.  
Soyez prudent, et ayez toutes mes plus sincères condoléances.  
Minerva MacGonagall._

_P.S. J'ai pris des dispositions pour que vous ne soyez pas obligé d'aller travailler quand vous ne le souhaitez pas._

Suite à la lecture de cette lettre énigmatique, Harry vit apparaître une bague. Une bague qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir à nouveau contempler dans sa vie.

La Bague de Gaunt, la Pierre de Résurrection en personne venait de se former dans sa main.

Il l'a mit au doigt, mais n'enclencha pas le processus, toujours taraudé par une unique question :

_Pourquoi diable Dumbledore voulait qu'il récupère cette Relique ?_

Et il n'entendit pas, alors qu'il glissait la bague au doigt, un sanglot désespéré de Ginevra, calmé par une Hermione au regard sinistre.

-Harry ? Que disait la lettre de Minerva ?

Harry chercha la lettre en question, mais vit qu'elle s'était détruite.

-Elle... elle me disait qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle avait prit des dispositions pour que je ne sois pas obligé d'aller travailler.

Jamais le regard d'Hermione n'avait été plus perdu et plus soupçonneux. Et il entendit, aussi clairement que si elle les avaient hurlé, les mots qu'elle lui adressait mentalement.

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, mais je ne pense pas que, si Ginny s'est mise à pleurer, ça soit sans raisons même si elle les ignore, et j'espère que tu sais, _toi_, ce que tu fais._

Harry prit poliment congé et rentra chez lui, la tête pleine de questions.


	9. Surprise

Bonjour !

Je vous annonce ici que vous lirez le dernier chapitre et, dans quelques minutes, l'épilogue.  
Eh oui, c'est bientôt fini, lol... 

Mais déjà, je voudrais dire quelque chose à **Zaika** : ce n'est pas pour rien si j'ai fait abattre les gamins Potter-Weasley. Autant, vivants, ils servaient plus de boulet qu'autre chose, autant morts, ils pouvaient faire avancer l'intrigue.

Ensuite, pour mes autres reviewers, il me semble bien que la Pierre de Résurrection ne fait pas vraiment revenir les morts, ne les fait pas renaître. Juste apparaître un petit moment. Dans tout les cas, c'est comme ça que je vois les choses, et c'est sur cette idée que j'ai raisonné.

Enfin, la toute fin de la fic induit une relation homosexuelle entre deux demoiselles. C'est très léger (bien que je caresse depuis pas mal de temps, l'idée d'écrire un vrai yuri), mais si ça heurte quand même votre condition de femme... Vous avez une petite croix tout en haut qui est très utile pour pas lire ce que l'on ne veut pas.

Bon, aller, bisous à tous et à tout à l'heure !  
Anaïs Didi

P.S. Toutes les références à Terry Goodkind ont disparues quand j'ai vu qu'il interdisait les fanfictions sur son oeuvre. Donc, entre autres, Soeur Nicci est devenue Mage Edhil. (je l'ai précisé sur le chapitre 5, mais je ne pense pas que ça vaille le coup d'aller tout relire pour voir trois-quatre modifications mineures.)

* * *

_IX – Surprise_

Harry rentra donc chez lui, un peu perdu par les évènements récents et fou de douleur retenue au souvenir d'Albus et de ses autres enfants.

Il s'assit dans un confortable fauteuil de cuir blanc, un verre d'eau à la main et le souvenir d'Al' qui s'y blottissait joyeusement lorsqu'il voulait qu'on lui lise une histoire dans la tête./

Al'... son bébé... son bébé disparut depuis maintenant un mois exactement.

Il lui manquait tellement...

L'homme regardait pensivement le verre d'eau qui tournoyait doucement dans sa main droite. Entre ses doigts qu'enserraient deux bagues. Sa bague de fiançailles et la bague de Gaunt. La bague de Gaunt... La Pierre de Résurrection...

Le déclic se fit alors dans l'esprit de Harry.

Dumbledore lui avait fait transmettre la bague pour qu'il voit son fils. Pour qu'il le retrouve enfin.

Il fut fou de joie, sans penser à l'avertissement du Tale of Three Brothers… Sans songer aux conséquences, il tourna trois fois la bague autour de son doigt.

Sans succès.

Une larme roula alors sur la joue de Harry. Puis il regarda sa main. A nouveau.

Illumination.

Retrait de la bague de fiançailles et de l'alliance.

Mise en marche de la Relique de la Mort.

Apparition d'une silhouette sombre aux yeux si noirs.

-Vous ?!  
-Oui, moi, Potter.  
-Mais... je croyais que...  
-Oui ?  
-Je croyais que Dumbledore voulait…  
-_Oui_ ?!  
-Ben...  
-Vous attendez quoi, Potter, pour finir votre phrase ?  
-Vous changerez jamais, vous...  
-Si vous finissiez votre phrase, morveux, au lieu de râler ?!  
-Seriez-vous _impatient_ de m'entendre la finir ?  
-...  
-Ben… je croyais que Dumbledore voulait que je parle à mon fils.  
-Visiblement, vous vous êtes trompé.  
-Severus... dites-moi... est-ce que vous m'appréciez ?  
-...  
-Vous savez, c'est bizarre de voir un esprit du royaume des morts en train de rougir.  
-Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me _demandez_ ?  
-Oui.

Severus sourit

-Oui, je commence à vous apprécier, Harry.

-Et est-ce que vous pourriez m'aimer ?

La question estomaqua l'esprit presque autant que les yeux lumineux et si verts du vivant.

-S'il-vous-plaît, répondez-moi.

Severus n'avait jamais trouvé autant d'élégance dans des larmes… Même celles de Lily, pour autant qu'il ai pu les voir.

-S... s'il... vous... plaît...

Jamais sanglots ne lui avaient paru si tristes...

-Sev... Severus...

Jamais personne n'avait prononcé son nom comme ça. S'il avait été vivant, il en aurait eu des frissons.

-Dites... moi.

Son ancien élève avait les yeux de Lily... Il lui ressemblait tellement... Avec plus d'innocence et de force, encore, si c'était possible...

-Severus ?

Severus avait beau rappeler l'image de Lily Evans, rien n'effaçait les traits harmonieux de l'homme... Il avait beau savoir ce qui se passerait s'il répondait, il en avait envie... Même les morts des sorciers n'étaient pas parfaits.

-Dites… dites-le moi…

Ca serait sombre, ça serait funeste s'il osait répondre…

-Oui.

Harry Potter regarda, incrédule, la sombre forme de l'ancien Maître des Potions, des larmes coulant encore sur ses joues. Et les sanglots reprirent quand il dit :

-Je vous aime, Severus... Et j'aurai tellement voulu le comprendre... avant que vous disparaissiez...

-Calmez-vous, Harry... Tout n'est pas encore perdu... Vous avez la Pierre de Résurrection.

-Mais je... je ne pourrais jamais... vous serrer contre moi...  
-Vous vous y ferez.  
-Non. Je refuse.  
-Ne fais pas ça, Harry. Tu as encore des liens, ici.  
-Mes bébés sont morts, je brise le coeur de ma femme et de mes amis et vous êtes si loin...  
-Je t'en prie, Harry, ne fais pas ça...  
-Vous avez dit que vous pourriez m'aimer...  
-C'est faux.  
-Quoi ?  
-Je ne pourrais pas t'aimer.  
-Pourquoi… pourquoi m'avoir ment...  
-Je t'aime déjà. Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça.

-...  
-NON !

_-Trop tard, Severus.  
-Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça.  
-J'ai fais ce qu'il fallait.  
-Le pense-tu vraiment ?  
-Oui.  
-Et ta famille ?  
-Je vais revoir mes enfants. Et je vais être près de toi.  
-C'était de la folie.  
-Ma vie ne méritait pas d'être vécue. Et puis, maintenant, je vais pouvoir savoir ce qui se tramait dans la tête de Dumbledore !  
-…  
-Severus, c'est la première fois que je te voie éclater de rire.  
-Le Vieux est l'entremetteur absolu.  
-Je comprends pourquoi tu riais !  
-…  
-…  
-J'aurai jamais imaginé que c'était si bon de t'embrasser…  
-Donc tu vois les méfaits de l'imagination !  
-Dis Sev, tu penses que nous pouvons... avant de passer ?  
-Huuuummoui, je crois.  
-Oh ! Remets ta main là !  
-Où ça ? Ici ?  
°Inpire-Expire-Inspire-Expire Harry°_

_-Oh, Seeev...  
-Qu y'a-t'il ?  
-TU VAS TE DECIDER A Y ALLER ?  
-…  
-Ooooh...  
-Vous disiez, Monsieur Potter ?  
-Aaaah, continue, Sev.  
-…  
-OH OUI !_

_Et Harry se fit confusément la réflexion que, s'il avait su qu'on pouvait s'envoyer en l'air comme ça à six pieds sous terre, il se serait suicidé bien auparavant…_

_-Oh Harry...  
-Seeeev..._


	10. Epilogue  Ginevra's Diary

Je souhaitais maintenant remercier **Diane**, **Lylae**, **Clio87**, **Lily28**, **Vendetta**, **Flore Jade**, **Zaika**, **Love Draco Malfoy**, **Lukas Black**, **mes lecteurs qui ne reviewent pas**,** ceux qui le feront quand j'aurai publié cet épiloque**...

...et...

**Orlina - Nienna - Naï !** Avec, un conseil pour tout le monde : lisez ses fics ! Elles sont merveilleuses ! Son penname est Orlina !

Bisous à tous, à tout mes lecteurs et à tout mes revieweurs...

* * *

_X/ Epilogue – Ginevra's Diary_

_Pendant 3 jours, nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de Harry, mais je me sentais si mal que je ne m'en rendais pas compte. Je m'en suis aperçue quand la Mage Edhil, la Directrice des Serpentards est venue nous voir, affolée, pour nous dire que son sort, lié à Harry, venait de s'en aller._

_Au début, j'étais juste jalouse : pour qu'une personne arrive à lier un sort à une autre, il lui faut des éléments de sa personne. Je voyais donc simplement que Harry avait été suffisamment proche de cette jeune femme pour qu'elle ai des parcelles de lui. J'ai de suite supposé qu'elle avait eu son sperme dans son ventre. En effet, cette femme était si belle, si puissante, l'air crépitait autour d'elle, ses cheveux blonds voltigeaient sur ses épaules, son regard était hynoptisant… Ne pas aimer cette femme semblait un sacrilège. J'ai donc considéré sur-le-champ qu'elle avait été sa maîtresse._

_Je sais, à présent, que cette pensée était une insulte à Harry comme à elle._

_Pour revenir au récit, je me suis au début, juste sentie jalouse, avant de m'apercevoir de ce qui la choquait : deux choses peuvent rompre ce genre de sortilèges : la volonté de la personne liée au sortilège - or Harry n'avait aucune raison de l'enlever - ou sa mort…_

_Sa mort..._

_Je me suis sentie soudainement terrifiée tout en comprenant que j'avais raison._

_Mais comment Harry pouvait-il mourir ? Comment ?! Il était si puissant !_

_On est allés à la maison et on l'a vu. S'il n'y avait pas cette flaque de sang, j'aurai pu croire qu'il dormait, tant il avait l'air apaisé._

_Il semblait heureux, si ce n'était ce couteau qui dépassait de son corps, sa main tendrement posée dessus._

_Il n'y avait pas de raisons d'hésiter. Pas de raisons de douter._

_Mon Harry, mon mari s'était suicidé. J'ai remarqué qu'il ne portait plus son alliance ni sa bague de fiançailles, juste la Pierre de Résurrection. Je n'étais pas surprise, Edhil nous ayant dit que c'était ça qu'elle avait caché. J'étais juste soulagée : ce n'était pas contre moi qu'il s'était suicidé. Ce n'était pas en tant que mon mari. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi._

_Une intuition m'a fait comprendre que c'était lié à mon évanouissement, au début de l'année. Je suis donc allée à Poudlard, et j'ai vu Dumbledore._

_Snape n'était plus là._

_Je lui ai demandé s'il savait ce qui s'était passé. Question stupide. Je savais qu'il savait, et lui savait que je savais qu'il savait._

_Question stupide. Mais il y a répondu._

_Il m'a expliqué pourquoi je me suis évanouie à ce moment-là. J'avais ressenti une telle émotion que, pour moi, l'explication était évidente, mais je m'étais trompée. Je ne me suis pas évanouie que d'émotions. Mais aussi à cause d'un sort de protection des Portraits que Dumbledore avait lancé des années avant de mourir et qu'il avait réactivé à ce moment-là._

_Oh rage, oh désespoir._

_J'ai haï Dumbledore si fort, à ce moment-là, et je me suis haï et je me hais toujours... Toujours..._

_J'aurai dû résister au sort, ne pas m'évanouir, ne pas abandonner Harry._

_Ne pas le laisser se rapprocher du tableau de Snape._

_Ce même tableau qui est devenu immobile, à présent, dans l'ancienne pièce cachée de la maison, maintenant dévoilée par l'instant funeste. Et l'Âme de Severus Snape a entièrement rejoint Harry, mon Harry, mon défunt mari._

_Mon mari que j'ai perdu stupidement, qui n'a jamais été heureux véritablement avec moi... Mon mari qui n'aurait jamais dû épouser quelqu'un d'autre que Snape._

_Cela fait un an qu'il est mort, un an tout juste aujourd'hui._

_Un an que je vis avec l'envie d'en finir._

_Un an que seule Edhil m'aide à m'en sortir._

_Un an que je me rends compte du sens du mot 'aimer'._

_Depuis que je l'ai rencontrée et que mon mari, que je n'aurai jamais dû épouser, est mort._

**Fin.**


End file.
